Subduction by Darkness
by catwwomen47
Summary: What would happen if Ed became Tsuzuki's new partner? What new suprises could Muraki hold in store for our dearly beloved Ed and Tsuzuki? Who know but the plot bunnies I suggest if you wanna find out READ THIS.! FemmEd/Roy Tsuzuki/Muraki


I hope you like this little fic that I thought of I apologise in advance if this story sucks and I would greatly appreciate if someone would bata this and help me make it a little more decent anyway DISCLAIMER: Ahemm I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Do I own Yami No Matsuei(Descendants of Darkness) If I did Roy/Ed would be together and Tsuzuki/Muraki would be together though I wouldn't have Muraki as mad as he is now shruggs On with the story.

Seduction of the night

Ed sighed as she looked about searching for a way out reaching out for someone to take her hand and rescue her from the endless darkness. chuckles "You'll never escape my dear fallen angel you tried to destroy me and I can't allow that to go unpunished." She whipped around to try and find the owner of the voice only to see darkness " COME OUT HERE YOU COWERED!!" Ed glared at the direction she heard the voice come from then from behind she felt someone chuckle into her ear wrapping it's arms around her. She stiffened as the thing from behind her whispered in her ear " I was never hiding my dear angel I will always be with you." he laughed as he felt Ed shiver in his arms. " Glade you find this funny Truth. Bastard." Ed growled as she continued to struggle until they heard a knock from beyond the gate. "Be right back." purred Truth as he sauntered over to the door "Take your bloody time." Ed shouted before Truth opened the gate. Truth glanced out the door only to be greeted by the Head of the summons department of the Ministry of Hades. He scowled "What is it that you want old man." The said old man straightened up. " I have an order from Hades to find Tsuzuki a new partner and I've done some looking about. Do you have any one that's being punished at the moment that we could use?" Truth gave him a nasty glare and before he could say no Ed popped her head out. " As a matter of fact I'm being punished and I would most certainly love TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Ed practically shouted. Konoe backed in surprise from the young blondes out burst while Truth was just about ready to smack Ed into the next Millennia. Konoe blinked before scanning over Ed to see if she had the quality to be a Shinigami. "Hmmm…" Truth tried to stuff Ed back but she refused to be shrouded in darkness again violently Ed shoved Truth aside " I was a General in the Amestrian army plus a state alchemist to boost and I'm excellent in hand to hand combat and sword fighting." Konoe looked at her in aw and asked "What's your name?" Truth tried to make another unsuccessful grab at Ed she moved to stand in front of Konoe and jerked her thumb at herself " The name's General Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." Konoe stared at her thinking that it was a joke at first but soon recognized the golden hair and eye's that matched the description of the Fullmetal Alchemist. " Let's go test you to see if you're qualified to be a Shinigami. Truth not wanting to be unnoticed any more made his appearance " I will not allow you to take this one she's MINE she has sinned and even tried to destroy that which I guard." Konoe gave him a cool look " You have no say in this we both are bond to the order of Hades." Truth gave him a nasty glare that soon turned to one of a fiendish look. " Fine but I get to do this then." before Ed or Konoe could react Truth grabbed Ed and pressed his palm to her back muttering an incantation of some sort. Ed's POV I felt him let go but my back still tingled with a prickly sensation and before I knew it the prickly sensation soon turned to one of shrill pain as if something was carving it's self in my back and trying to escape at the same time trying to hold back the scream that threatened to poor from me I bit my lip cause there is no way in HELL that she was going to show that this hurt. Normal POV As Ed tucked herself into a ball they all heard a loud "Pop" as two golden brown wings peppered with black and white sprung from her back making a loud splat as her blood hit what little surfaces that were around her. She fainted from the intensity of the pain and from her blood loss.

PWEASE REVIEW


End file.
